


A Gumball and Clare Love Story

by Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King/pseuds/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: This is a story where Gumball and Clare have an interesting friendship that can lead to something more. Adopted from T.J Fitzpatrick and co-oped by me and TME.





	1. Chapter 1

**A scene opens up and you see Atomsk the Pirate King sitting in a chair… alone.**

**“Hello everyone, it is I, Atomsk, working on a new story. Now normally my good buddy TME would be here but this time, its just me. And no, TME and I aren’t splitting up, we’re still writing stories. Just thought I could take a crack at doing solo work again whenever I want. So I like to personally thank T.J Fitzpatrick for giving me the opportunity to adopt his AWOG story (which will be my first solo one), and hopefully not disappoint any one as I gave it my all.” He said before continuing.**

**“Now before reading the story, I’m sure you’re all aware that TME and I are taking commissions and that if you have ideas and requests, along with a paypal account, you can PM me or TME for talking a good deal for co-op stories along with some ideas. If you also have a favorite story from mine or TME’s accounts and want us to continue. Also I’m open to taking on solo commissions if anyone is interested. Though I get busy with personal things like work and stuff, so updates will be slow. For any requests I can do Adventure Time, Sonic, Naruto… that’s not the full list but you get the example. But don’t request any Star Wars. Nothing against the fandom. Now I have certain rules that also apply to any co-op with TME. Rule 1) Since me and TME only do M/F and F/F and of course futa... No Yaoi (guy x guy). Nothing against it, just don’t feel comfortable doing it but okay with Genderbending a character. Rule 2) Prior to Rule 1, no female futa x male lemon scenes. Rule 3) No piss or scat scenes. Rule 4) Nothing too extreme during the lemons. Even though TME and I have dark lemon scenes, he and I don’t want to go that dark and extreme in the lemon. Rule 5) Nothing vore related. Hopefully these rules are okay with you all. So hope you enjoy the story and remember, constructive criticism is welcome, any bad, like really bad, negative reviews will be removed, any bad, negative non-guest review will be reported. So happy reading ya’ll.” Atomsk said before the scene shifts to the Watterson house.**

**Or it would have if a door nearby wasn’t kicked in.**

**“Hold on Atomsk, here to repay my debt to you so might want to hold off on that Solo gig for now.” A man said as he walked into the room with an amused grin.**

**Atomsk was a bit surprised when he saw who it was.**

**“Oh hey TME. Talk about a surprising entrance.”**

**“Yeah well when you helped me with getting that last story posted, figured I could help by tagging along for this one another solo to co-op venture… unless you don’t want me here then I can see myself out.” TME said when he pointed a thumb at the door that had a shoe print indent in it.**

**Atomsk rolls his eyes.**

**“Man just stay.” He said.**

**“Eh… alright, anyway dear readers this story went from a solo to Co-op before anyone knew what was happening, not sure if there will be a lemon here in this… hey is this a one shot or multi-chapter thing?, and if Gumball and Clare are younger then 18 then will we be doing time skips after a couple chapters?” TME asked since he looked above at Atomsk’s script and didn’t see anything on age here.**

**“Multi-chapter and… hmmm… might as well be younger than 18 for a good build up.” Atomsk said.**

**“Right… first chapter won’t have lemons then if we have Gumball and Clare younger than 18 so guess this will be a short starting chapter huh?” TME asked while he looks at Atomsk with a curious look.**

**“Hmmm… Well yes unless you have a different approach?” Atomsk said.**

**“Hmmm… Nicole and Richard lemon?, not sure who else to use given the context of a mainly Gumball X Clare story and could be a couple chapters before we get to those two being 18 or so.” TME said when he threw a couple out there to see if it stuck with Atomsk.**

**“Hmmm, works for me. Let’s start this story.” Atomsk said.**

**“Alright and since you have the stuff below already set up… might as well start my turn below with me controlling Nicole, you fine with that?” TME said while he grins at Atomsk.**

**“No problem there.” Atomsk said.**

**“Great, then let me start after the family talked part…” TME said when he grins at Atomsk.**

**Night/ Watterson residence/ Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Nicole and Richard/ Dining area**

The Watterson’s were seen having a nice family dinner at the dining room as the family talked.

“So Gumball… how did your day go?, heard you got a pretty decent grade today on something, B I think, and not in PE, what has you down in the dumps?” Nicole asked since it's pretty rare for Gumball to have anything higher than average yet he looked a bit down right now.   
  
Gumball sighs as he was lightly playing with his food.   
  
“It’s nothing.” He said.

“You sure?... sometimes you get home late and given how… chaotic our family is… well did you get in trouble with the neighbors or something and you feel guilty about it?... I mean it can’t be as bad as your father trying to eat Mr. Robinson’s leftovers when and he got caught doing so.” Nicole said while Richard points a finger upwards.

“Hey in my defense their food was about to expire and I overheard that they would throw it out, it’s not the food's fault that they don't eat a lot…. I figured I would sneak in and help myself to their food, is that really a crime?” Richard asked while Nicole raised an eyebrow and looks at Gumball.

“Ignoring your father who is still under house arrest for a few days… are you sure its nothing Gummypuss?, you know your family will help you right?” Nicole said while she smiles at her son.

Gumball sighs.   
  
“Well… during recess, Penny told me that she and her family were… moving away.” He said with a sad look.

“Oh no… really?, why are they moving?... will you and Penny still be dating long distance or something?” Nicole asked with a worried look on her face since Gumball really liked Penny.

Gumball looked sadder as Darwin patted on Gumball’s back for comfort though Darwin shook his head at Nicole meaning that long distance won’t work.

“Oh I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to say anything bad… did you at least say goodbye or is she…?” Nicole said while Anais speaks up this time.

“She’s leaving in three days actually… Gumball and Darwin tried to keep her family from going like they tried to do with Clare and her family, not sure if you remember her, grey skin, green hair, always sighs a lot when I try to say something smart and-!” Anais said while Richard sighs as he looks at his untouched food and Anais’s eyebrow twitched when it seemed like her dad was messing with her and continues.

“... And long story short, no dice, Mr. Fitzgerald didn’t get fired from his workplace and the relocation was hard even for him and his wife, but considering the adult world is a hard place and not much could be done even in an over the top manner, bye bye the Fitzgeralds... and they are selling their house in a few days to Hector’s mom… not sure why she is do dead set on changing homes but eh… magical witches be strange sometimes… point is if you think of an over the top comical plan to consider… these two already tried.” Anais said while Nicole raised a hand.

“What about a…” Nicole said as Anais brought out an overly large book and comically dropped it onto the table.

“Oh… that many ideas.” Nicole said when she was surprised at how many pages there were.   
  
Gumball was too depressed to look as Darwin sweatdrops.   
  
“Yeah. Some of them… were almost illegal if Anais didn’t point out some flaws.”

“Yeah I had to knock Gumball out a few times when he tried to make fake money and even planned to kidnap and talk Mr. Fitzgerald’s bosses into who knows what… nuff said on why we have a shock brace on his ankle and I have the key while Darwin has the base.” Anais said while Nicole looked confused before seeing Gumball lift his leg to show something like a police tracker for people under home arrest and Darwin showed a techy looking cube.

“This thing has about a few 100 meter range… so if I move to one side of the house to the other, no worry about shocking Gumball… though just to be safe until Penny is…. Well… you know… better to keep long sharp objects away from Gumball so he doesn’t try and cut his foot off.” Darwin said while Nicole raised an eyebrow.

“Didn’t you two trade legs once?” Nicole said when she heard about that leg trade in the past.

Darwin chuckled nervously.   
  


“Bottom line is… we stopped trying.” He said.

“Right… still going to keep sharp objects away from Gumball just in case so…” Nicole said when she took Gumball’s knife from his side of the table and placed it with her own.

“Good call.” Anais said before she resumed her meal.

“Yeah… though Gummypussy its not the end of the world… even if you can’t date Penny its not like you two won’t be friends and not keep in touch, who knows, she could move back in the future if things don’t work out and if not you can probably find a new girlfriend… I mean I dated a few guys in the past but I ended up with Richard from that unique meeting we had.” Nicole said while she smiles at Richard.

Richard smiles as Gumball groans.   
  
“I don’t think I can. I don’t think any girl likes me the way Penny does.”

“And how do you know that unless you don’t try… unless… you are scared?” Nicole said while she tried some reverse psychology on Gumball to see how it would work.

Gumball frowns.   
  
“I’m not scare of anything.”   
  
“Errr… technically you’re afraid of Tina, Jamie, Mrs. Simian…” Darwin said as he listed some stuff.   
  
“Not helping dude.” Gumball said with a narrow look.

“He has a point, you got lotsa fears.” Anais said with an amused tone.

“Yup, lots, and I bet he will be too scared to ask another girl out for quite awhile… looks like we may have to rely on you Anais to help with the family tree if this situation tramatized Gumball into not wanting to date anymore.” Nicole said while Darwin ate his food.

“Hey!... first off I can ask a girl out and two why not include Darwin in that list?” Gumball asked while Nicole smiles.

“We're talking biological sweety, if you can’t find a lady to love… well…” Nicole said while she shrugged her shoulders when she trailed off on that with an amused look on her face.

“Okay… I can accept Anais being more of a brainiac than me but there is no darn way she’ll have a better chance of romance than me.” Gumball said.

“I don’t know… if she takes after my side of the Gene pool she could have a shot with a lot of people.” Nicole said while she smirks at Gumball.

“Over my dead body.” Gumball protested.

“Considering we have ways of reviving the dead and ghosts in plain sight… well…” Darwin said and Gumball covered his mouth.

“Not helping.” Gumball said while Nicole smirks.

“Alright… how about a deal… after Penny leaves and things calm down… you try and find a lady friend to hang out with instead of being depressed… if you do I’ll personally buy you that newest Zelmore game you and Darwin were drooling over.” Nicole said while she grins at Gumball.

Gumball and Darwin perked up after hearing that.   
  
“Seriously?... or you’re just pulling my leg?” He said.

“Nope… and I can back it up… in fact I’ll pre order that game right now if you want that comes with all those bonuses you talk about, I’ll just take it from Richard’s hospital funds so he will have to try and keep out of trouble otherwise… he will have to cut costs in his usual food allowance per week to be even with me.” Nicole said while she gave Richard a half lidded look.

Richard jolts at the look as Darwin whispers to his feline brother.   
  
_ “Take the deal man. We need that game.”  _ He whispers.

Though Gumball looked skeptical and covered Darwin’s mouth again.

“Is there some kind of catch?, normally you would say something like being honest and stuff so wha’s with the bribe… not like I’m complaining because like Darwin said… we need that game but wouldn’t the girl in question if I tried to find one ask why I want to pal around them so much?” Gumball said while Anais gasped.

“Oh my… Gumball made a point!?” Anais said while Gumball sweatdrops at the shocked look on Anais’s face.

  
“Hey that’s not the most shocking thing. Mrs. Simian being nice? Now that would be shocking.” Gumball said.

“Didn’t she already try that though and you got visibly ill from that time?” Darwin said when he remembered the time they tried to look like hooligans for Mrs. Simian and things got odd there… there was also the time she tried to be nice to make up for things to get Gumball’s approval for some kind of reward… still was odd before that was found out though.

“I meant for real nice Darwin.” Gumball said.

“Oh right.” Darwin said and Nicole giggles a bit.

“True… if they didn’t know… or maybe if you do tell them, say that instead of hanging out with them for a game, say that you are hanging out with them because the offer of getting a game cheered you up to even get out there again.” Nicole said while she smiles at her son.

Gumball was thoughtful for a bit.

“And what if they don’t buy it?”

“Well pretty sure once they hear about Penny moving away they will be understanding, I mean aside from a stone like person, they would have to have a heart of stone or ice if they don’t at least get what motivation is.” Nicole said while she shrugged her shoulders.

Gumball was thoughtful again and seems he couldn’t think of anything to counter.

“Well… guess I can try it. Not like I have anything else to lose.”

“What about your self respect or reputation?... not much of those left.” Anais said while Gumball’s ear twitched.

“Oh like you have those.” Gumball said.

“I have the reputation as one of the smartest people in the school and could skip grades if I wanted and though I am short I’m hoping to get a scholarship to a college from brains alone when I’m older and unlike most here… I cause the least amount of crime and destruction here….” Anais said while she took a bite of her meal.

Gumball grumbles before he went back to his meal.

_ ‘Well Daisy the Donkey sucks.’  _ He thought.

Anais’s snapped her fork for that and while she didn’t know why, Darwin looks at Anais.

“Wow, what did you do that for?” Darwin asked while Anais looks at her hand.

“Not sure why, just had a feeling… a feeling that someone was thinking bad about Daisy behind my back or something and lost my temper a little.” Anais said with an overly serious look on her face.

Gumball didn’t show a reaction but was mentally chuckling.

_ ‘Daisy stinks. Daisy stinks. Daisy stinks.’  _ He mentally repeated.

Though Gumball pales when something flew by his head and turns out it was Anais’s butter knife that stuck in the wall and Anais looked around rapidly.

“OK… I know that person is near… ohh when I find them I’ll make them my practice dummy when I practice my kicks in the attic!” Anais said while she yelled and pretty much kicked the chair out from under Richard and didn’t break it before Richard fell to the ground before Anais got her plate and her butter knife from the wall.

“I’ll be eating in the living room… maybe I’ll have a better sense of the backtalker is in there.” Anais said while she grumbles about kicking where the sun doesn’t shine.

“What’s with her?” Darwin said.

Though Gumball was shaking like a leaf and Nicole looks amused when she whispered in Gumball’s ear.

_ “Lets just say OK to the deal and I won’t tell Anais you are the bad thinker while I help Richard to bed and you get ready for bed as well, same with Darwin and Anais but you get the idea right on wanting to relax since today was stressful.”  _ Nicole said while she leaned back in her chair and she looks at the shaking Gumball.

All Gumball did was nod his head as he shakenly continues eating.

Nicole smirks and the rest of dinner went peacefully and as everyone finished eating, Nicole looks at Richard after he finished his meal.

“Hey honey, why don’t you head to bed real quick after getting ready, need to say one thing to the kids before bed.” Nicole said while she smiles at her husband.

“Okay honey.” Richard said before getting up.

Though he kissed Nicole on the forehead before going upstairs.

Nicole smiles from that and looks at the kids.

“Alright, considering the time is just after dinner, I’ll make a second deal with you kids since I want to have some alone time with Richard… adult stuff so no need to ask in advance… simply put if you three take these 30 dollars and go to a movie or something, you can keep the change if you do go to a movie… however, I will have a sign on the front door and if it's there do not come into the house, head to Yuki’s place and tell her that Nicole says Sakura… it's a codeword that only her and I have a use for… depending on the time you may have to spend the night there… she owes me one after all so she will understand the reason for the codeword as well.” Nicole said while she smirks at her kids.

Gumball and Darwin’s eyes widened after hearing that.   
  
They didn’t know what was happening but 30 bucks was something they were not gonna pass.   
  
“Y-Yeah mom. We’ll do it.” He said.

“Great, as for how I got the cash… Think of this as a possible loan of sorts… you cause any damage or cause an angry mob again… that 30 comes out of your birthday or christmas funds, either that or it comes from the emergency funds I have set up so I can pay for damages you kids do… nuff said on incentive to keep out of trouble.” Nicole said while she gave the kids… mainly Gumball a pointed look.

Gumball and Darwin jolt when they heard that.   
  
“D-Don’t worry Mrs. Mom. We’ll be on our best behavior.” Darwin said.

“You better, now take your sister to a movie or something and if you see a sign on the door, head to Yuki’s place, if you try and come in or even peek and I notice… bye bye 30 bucks or whatever is leftover.” Nicole said while she passed Gumball the 30 so the kids could leave.

Gumball jolts when he heard that before taking the 30.   
  
“Let’s go Darwin.” He said before he and his fish brother went to fetch Anais.

After the trio left, Nicole smirks when she walked to the door and after making sure the kids left her view outside, she placed a sign on the door handle which said do not disturb before she closed the door and starts walking up the stairs.

Once she did, she saw that Richard was in his PJ’s and he was about to get in bed.

Richard noticed his wife.   
  
“Oh hey honey. Everything okay with the kids?”

“Oh they are fine… just gave them some cash just now so they would leave the house for a bit so we could have some privacy… that time of the month for me is about to kick in if you remember.” Nicole said with a smirk on her face that Richard knew all too well.

Richard blinked a bit before smirking.   
  
“Really now?” He said.

“Yup… pants off and get ready for some fun… not like you have a choice since I know you like it when I take charge like this.” Nicole said while she reached over near a lamp and pulled out some hidden handcuffs and smirks at Richard when she approached him with a swing of her hips.

Richard saw this before he quickly took off his pajamas till he was completely nude.   
  
And though he was very fat, only one part of his body was acceptable which was his 10 inch cock.

Nicole licked her lips and a moment later she had Richerd’s hands handcuffed behind his back so he couldn’t move… the reason for that… well he just tired himself easily if he moved alot so Nicole was the one who mainly took the lead, only giving Richard some dominating time near the end.

Once that was done, she smirks as she starts to strip near Richard in his field of view.

Richard was feeling excited as he watched his wife stripped her clothing away.

Once she was done, she was fully nude and she had a more well endowed figure then her usual look would suggest, she had C to D cup breasts, wide hips and a pretty toned body, thanks to how people look change depending on the situation in Elmore… might as well call this version of Nicole Sexy Nicole since when she got like this… well Richard was normally drained… nuff said.

“Hehe, still as sexy as ever honey.” Richard said.

“Hehe thanks… still have a cock to impress like usual… now relax… time to get my usual stress relief and some nice cream from you.” Nicole teased when she walked to the bed and got on it and crawled towards Richard’s cock with a sinful smirk on her face.

Richard was feeling excited again as he sees Nicole getting closer to his cock.

Once she got close enough, she purrs when she saw it was fully erect and ready to go which caused Nicole to lick it roughly with her tongue from base to tip a few times.

Richard let out a groan as he feels his wife’s scratchy tongue on his cock.   
  
“O-Oh yeah.” He groan in a pleased way.

Nicole smirks a bit after she gave the cock a couple more licks and used a hand to stroke it.

“You have been very naughty lately Richerd… I wonder how I should punish you now… maybe I should get that cockring and have it on this cock to keep you from climaxing for awhile or maybe I could grab one of those dildos and have my own fun for a bit while you watch?... choices… choices.” Nicole said while she teasingly slowly her stroking on Richard’s cock.

Richard groans a few times.

“C-Cockring. I’ll take the c-cockring.”

“Nice choice.” Nicole said as she moved to get the cockring and when she got back… she equipped it to Richard’s cock and his cock swelled a little thanks to how tight the cockring was at the base.

Richard groans from the swelling before looking at Nicole.

She smirked before she opened her mouth wide and she took Richard’s cock deep into her mouth when she starts to suck him off to lube him up.

“O-Oh fuck.” Richard groans while enjoying the feel of Nicole’s warm mouth on his cock.

Nicole mentally giggles while she continues to suck off Richard and she used a hand to fondle Richar’s balls quite a bit to help him feel better.

Richard moans from that action which helped him take his mind off the swelling as he watches Nicole do her thing since Richard is handcuffed.

Nicole keeps this up for a bit before she pulled her mouth off Richard’s slickened cock.

“There… nice and lubed and ready for me to ride.” Nicole teased when she moved to stand over Richard after she turned her back to him so she could aim his cock properly at one of her holes.

Richard lightly panted from having his cock sucked before feeling excited for the ride he’s about to experience.

And a ride he got when Nicole lowered her body and her pussy engulfed Richard’s cock and she groans from the feeling.

Richard groans as he felt his wife’s pussy wrapping around his cock.

“Oh fuck honey.” He groans.

Nicole smirked when she leaned back and placed her hands on Richard’s stomach.

“As you wish dear!” Nicole said with a lustful look in her eyes as she starts to ride Richard’s cock with moans and groans.

Richard moans and groans as well as he enjoys how rough Nicole was as he looks at her with lust in his eyes.

Though she couldn’t see that thanks to her facing away from him though he could see her shapely ass as she took his cock into her pussy again and again.

Even though Richard was handcuffed, seeing his wife’s ass was enough for him to thrust his cock up Nicole’s pussy.

Nicole moans from that and had her own lustful look on her face as she continues to ride Richard’s cock.

Richard grunt and groans as he continues to thrust his cock up hard before he was able to feel Nicole’s cervix.

Nicole yowled a bit from that before she used her right index finger to vigorously rub her bud while she keeps on riding Richard’s cock and her orgasm was quickly approaching thanks to that.

Richard groans moan as he stares at his wife’s ass cheeks.

“O-Oh fuck honey! Y-You’re so… s-sexy when you ride me.”

Nicole would have spoken but she instead worked to ride Richard more when she liked what she heard.

Richard knew that Nicole heard him when he felt Nicole ride him more which caused Richard to thrust his cock more to meet with his wife’s bouncing.

This went on for a bit which caused Nicole’s orgasm to get closer and closer until she yowled and squirts a bit hard into the air from how strong her orgasm was.

Richard groans loudly when he felt his wife’s pussy tightening around his cock which caused the big pink rabbit to climax… or would have if the cockring wasn’t in the way.

Once Nicole rode out her orgasm, she licked her lips when she felt Richard’s cock swelling a bit thanks to the backed up orgasm and starts to ride him again without mercy.

Richard, after tapping off, groans from that action before he starts thrusting his cock up again in Nicole’s pussy.

In the meantime…

Gumball, Darwin, and Anais were walking to Yuki’s home thanks to the movie they watched being more like a double feature and it was a bit before they were at the Yoshida residence and Gumball knocked on the door to see who would answer.

It wasn’t long before the door was answered which revealed to be Nicole’s friend and rival, Yuki Yoshida.

Said cloud based woman blinks in confusion when she saw the trio.

“Gumball? Darwin? And… Anais right? What are you three doing here?” She said with a confused look.

“Um, our mom told us to come here after seeing a movie since she’s busy doing... something with our dad. She also said to use the code word… What was it?...” Gumball said as he tried to remember.

“It’s Sakura.” Anais said.

Yuki looked a bit surprised by that.

“Sakura?... you sure she said that?” Yuki said to be sure while she looked thoughtful.

“That’s correct. Gave us 30 dollars when she mention doing some adult things with Mr. Dad.” Darwin said.

Yuki was surprised by that and she smirks.

“I see well come in, Masami could use some friends to play with and possibly have a sleepover with as well… I’ll talk with my husband when he gets back so don’t worry about him.” Yuki said when she moved out of the way for Gumball and the others to enter.

“Thank you Mrs. Yoshida.” Gumball said as the three siblings enter the mansion.

“Eh no worries, help yourselves to some food in the refrigerator if you want.” Yuki said with a smirk on her face.

_ “Hehe, going to ask Nicole plenty of details later.”  _ Yuki thought as she closed the door.

As that happened, the scene showed Nicole now on all fours though the kicker was she was lifting and lowering her ass onto Richard’s cock after a few denied orgasms and well… Nicole was pretty much enjoying herself when she enjoyed getting it up the ass.

Richard, who was still handcuffed, grunts and groans while enjoying the feel of Nicole’s ass before Richard starts thrusting his cock as much as he can.

Nicole moans more from the feeling and enjoyed what spots Richard hit, sure some guys in the past looked better and had interesting personalities that didn’t cause destruction but Richard’s cock really hit her just right as Richard’s cock went deep into her ass again and again.

“O-Oh fuck honey… Y-Your ass is so tight!” Richard groans as he thrust his cock hard.

“D-Damn straight… having to do so much to keep our family from destroying the town or deal with certain… Neighbors… you think I wouldn’t get a tight ass!?” Nicole growled out lustfully as she rides Richard more and more before she groans as she climaxed hard on Richard’s cock and squirts on the bed while her claws gripped the bed sheets.

Richard groans loudly as he climax hard again but nothing came out thanks again to the cockring.

After Nicole rode out her orgasm again… she looks at Richard with a smirk.

“So… how badly do you want to climax bunny boy?” Nicole teased while she smirks at Richard.

Richard blushes from the nickname as he groans from the major swelling in his cock.

“R-Really bad honey. I want to come so bad now.”

“Very well… I’ll remove the cockring and cuffs but not both at once… your call on what comes off first.” Nicole teased… the cockring or handcuffs… choice of the month for Richard it seems.

Richard wanted to cum but… he wants the cuffs off his wrists.

“T-The cuffs.” He said.

Nicole smirks when she pressed a certain part of them and they became unlocked, she paid a pretty penny to get a handcuff with a pressure based button for the released and when she let Richard free, he rubbed his wrists for a moment while Nicole stands next to him on the bed.

Richard sighs in relief when he rubbed his wrists a bit before looking at his wife.

Nicole smiles when she saw Richard looking at her before she placed the cuffs in a nearby drawer, after she did that she grins at Richard.

“Now then my sexy Bunny boy… how do you want to fuck me?... make them count since you tire easily.” Nicole teased while she waited for Richard’s command.

Richard grins at his wife.

“Lay on you back and spread your sexy legs.”

Nicole licked her lips and after she got on the bed, she spreads her legs and Richard saw her pussy and ass on display.

Richard grins excitedly before he gets on top of Nicole and jams his cock inside his wife’s pussy before the pink rabbit starts thrusting his hips.

Nicole moans from the feeling and though one may not know it, contrary to Richard’s looks he could at least put in a good way of fucking like a rabbit as he pounds away at Nicole’s pussy while her toes curl from the feeling her husbands cock pounding her pussy and cervix.

Richard grunts and groans as he made sure to pound Nicole’s pussy very hard as Richard looks at Nicole’s eyes with lust and love.

Nicole had a similar look while she gripped the bed sheets with her hands and moans more to egg Richard on as he fucked her pussy harder as his orgasm was approaching again, same as Nicoles but not as fast as Richard thanks to how backed up he was.

Richard was indeed egged on as he thrust his cock faster and harder before Richard smashed his lips on Nicole’s lips.

Nicole returned the kiss and moans into it while she wrapped her arms around Richard’s neck and lets him have his way with her more and more until she felt his cock throbbing hard in her and Richard groans again when he couldn’t climax again.

Nicole was amused before she pulled away from the kiss.

“Hehe… you want to cum huh?... how badly does my bunny boy want to cum?” Nicole said while she grins at Richard.

Richard groans a bit from the throbbing.

“V-Very bad… T-This bunny wants to… f-fill your pussy up hard.” He groans as he kept thrusting.

Nicole groans more and she reached down and after feeling for a moment on the cockring, she clicked something and it loosened up instantly so Richard’s cock was back to normal.

“Then fuck away and climax… make that shot count since you normally pass out a bit after!” Nicole growled in a lustful way while she wrapped her legs around Richard’s waist to really get him to thrust deep into her.

“W-With pleasure!” Richard groans loudly before he got really serious in fucking his wife.

This caused Nicole to hiss, groan, moan, and purr in pleasure when she really enjoyed how rough Richard was, too bad thanks to his backed up state, he could only fuck Nicole for about a minute straight as his orgasm was about to hit him like a truck until…

Richard grits his teeth before he roars like an animal as he pushed his cock deeper before Richard gave Nicole’s womb a huge creampie.

Nicole yowled from the feeling while her pussy gripped Richard’s cock to milk it for all he had.

Richard groans at the tight squeeze before giving Nicole another hard passionate kiss as he rides out his orgasm.

Nicole returned the kiss and hugged Richard while she could feel her husband pumping her full of sperm, so much so that her womb bloated a bit from the amount, no one was sure if Nicole had birth control pills but given the amount… chances are she would have plenty in stock.

It wasn’t long till Richard finally taps of and kisses Nicole a bit more before pulling his lips away so the two can breathe. 

Nicole pants for a bit and Richard groans when he falls to the side and his cock is pulled out of Nicole which made her groan when she felt her pussy gap and sperm leaked from her and she looked at her exausted husband.

“Hehe, not bad… going to need morning after pills later but for now… you can pass out now.” Nicole said while she smiles at Richard.

All Richard did was give Nicole a weak smile before he quickly passed out and started snoring.

Nicole chuckles before she got up from the bed and though she limped a bit, she went to get cleaned so she could get ready for work tomorrow, though she did make a reminder to get that pre-order game for Gumball and Darwin later… The question on Nicoles’s mind as she showered was if the kids were having fun at Yuki’s place or not.

Meanwhile at the Yoshida residence…

Turns out they were when they were watching old samurai movies with Masami in the living room while they laid on blankets for a sleepover of sorts that Yuki set up… Anais didn’t mind though Gumball looks at Yuki when he was curious about something.

“Hey how come no room here has a mattress or at least one thats thicker than a blanket?” Gumball asked which made Yuki smirk.

“Well first off those odd looking sleeping areas have things called Futon’s and considering Masami, myself, and my husband don’t have bodies like yours, why bother with actual mattresses?, besides in Japan and other countries like that some people sleep on the ground like that so think of this a a culture experience while you watch the movie, try and not stay up too late kids, I think its a school day tomorrow unless you have a holiday off.” Yuki said before she followed her slightly amused and not so amused husband.

He was amused by how Gumball had trouble laying on the ground but wasn’t amused by them being here since he was still weary of them since the incident with Masami’s birthday once… it was blown over but still… plenty of damages to pay off that day.

“Indeed, getting a good nights rest will help keep an active mind… though I’m watching you two so don’t think of breaking anything again otherwise I’ll send the bill to your mother, her being friends with my wife won’t help.” Mr. Yoshida said while he gave the *I’m watching you* gesture to Gumball and Darwin as they chuckle nervously at that.

“Yeah… better if we just stay put Darwin.” Gumball said.

“Right there with you.” Darwin said as he didn’t want to do anything that may get their mom in trouble.

“Yeah… or worse… we lose the Zelmore pre-order.” Gumball said which made Darwin gasp in horror though Mr. Yoshida rolled his eyes.

“Oh relax, as long as its just trips to the bathroom or getting a drink later, I won’t mind much… Masami, keep an eye on these two, you have permission to subdue them if they are doing anything suspicious… pretty sure Nicole will understand otherwise… her paycheck or her job will be the least of her worries if these two do anything… Little… Anais was it?... please keep your brothers in check as well… the more eyes on them the better…” Mr. Yoshida asked as Anais smiles and gave a traditional bow to Mr. Yoshida.

“Of course, it would be rude if my brothers cause more damages… it would be… Dishonerable right?” Anais said while Mr. Yoshida smiles at how cultured Anais was already.

Gumball rolls his eyes at his sister’s antics.

_ ‘Little miss suck up.’  _ He thought.

Thankfully for Gumball, Anais’s *Sensor* didn’t go off before an amused Mr. Yoshida looks at Masami.

“Just to let you know Masami, no large scale subdues, only small ones since we are indoors… you remember your mother’s training right?” Mr. Yoshida said while Gumball and Darwin blink a few times.

“Training?” The duo said while Masami looks a bit smug as Yuki cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

Masami jolts at her mom.

“I won’t go overboard mom.”

“Good, don’t want to have to give Nicole and Richard money if you send their children to the hospital for broken bones and injuries on the outside and inside… remember self defense and home defense only, never use it for evil intent… remember what happened last time you lost your temper?” Yuki said while she glared at her daughter while Mr. Yoshida looked at Masami sternly so that she knew this wasn’t something to forget.

Masami felt nervous as Gumball and Darwin blinked in confusion.

“What happened last time?” Gumball said.

“Lets just say that while we respect Masami’s right to defense, there is such a thing as overkill and someone who tried to tease her was sent to the emergency room of a hospital… nuff said… now kids, enjoy the rest of the night and try to sleep soon, it won’t be pretty if I have to use buckets of water to wake you up… well… may need to think of something else for Darwin here but I’ll think of something in the morning… lets head to bed dear, we got work in the morning and you have a meeting to get to.” Yuki said to remind her husband of some important business Mr. Yoshida had to deal with.

“Right of course. Have fun kids. But not too much fun.” Mr. Yoshida said as he left the room while Gumball and Darwin made a mental note to not cross Masami.

“Bye bye and night… you know Masami, your parents are pretty cool… aside from the whole nearly getting us killed thing between our moms awhile ago and stuff… when did you start learning how to defend yourself?” Anais asked when she wanted to talk with Masami a bit since she never really did interact with her much.

“Oh mom wanted me to learn at an early age in case I was gonna get bullied.” Masami said.

“Would that really work?, I mean what if you went against Tina?” Gumball said while Anais looks at Gumball.

“Didn’t mom take on Mr. Rex?, pretty sure if Masami’s mom is close or equal with mom in skill and what not… pretty sure if Masami trains like that and is anywhere close already… pretty sure she can kick Tina’s titanic butt since Tina is nowhere near as large as Mr. Rex.” Anais said while Darwin hums.

“Huh, good point.” Darwin said when that was a fair counter to the question.

“Dang… wish I could be trained like that. That way I won’t have to deal with mean girls like Jamie and Tina.” Gumball said.

“Uhh… dude, we maybe pretty random and dangerous in our own right but I don’t think you could fight your way out of a cardboard box… you like to sleep in those sometimes and get mistaken for a stray… besides pretty sure Masami getting trained would be pretty intense in of itself… I mean you see how mom and Mrs. Yoshida fights… really think you can get anywhere close and not get bored and quit way beforehand?” Darwin said with a half lidded look on his face when he knew Gumball could be pretty lazy and stuff… creative and what not… but lazy.

Gumball felt embarrassed since that was true.

“Well… maybe I want to mix things up.”

“That I’d like to see, would be interesting to see Masami kick your butt in training in comical ways.” Anais said when she smirks at her brother Darwin and Masami laugh a bit at the image.

Gumball blush like a tomato.

“Hey! I can beat anyone with one hand tied behind my back.”

That caused the others in the room to get half lidded looks as the scene went to a moment later to show Masami effortlessly blocking every punch and kick from Gumball with one hand while the other was tied to his waist behind him while he used one hand and he was tiring fast and pants while he had no luck getting anywhere near Masami.

“You were saying?” Masami said while she saw Gumball collapse to the ground from exhaustion.

“O-Okay… I can’t beat you… but I can beat someone else.” He said.

“Really?... because it would be an all time low if you said something like a baby or something.” Masami said while she gave Gumball a half lidded look.

Now Gumball gave Masami a half lidded look.

“Think really hard on what you said Masasmi. I may say stupid things but I wouldn’t say that.”

“Directly no… but I’ve known you long enough to know that you would make some kind of half handed comment or something of around that level or try and suggest some kind of low brow idea that would be blown out of proportion or am I wrong Mr. Destructo?” Masami said when she flashed back to many town wide destruction events in Elmore and it was caused by Gumball and his family before flashing back to the present after MANY examples were seen.

“Geeze what are you? A stenographer?” Gumball said with an annoyed look.

“Do you even know what that means?” Anais said while she was honestly surprised Gumball knew a word like Stenographer given how he well… never really hit the books unless it was important.

“Uh… not really. Didn’t have the chance to look it up. Thought it meant like a librarian.” Gumball said.

Anais facepalms.

“A stenographer is someone whose job is to transcribe in shorthand… you pretty much used the wrong example here… anyway before we take too long with arguing… since its getting late we should get some sleep, night Masami, thanks for sleeping over with us in your living room.” Anais said while Masmai smiles a bit.

“No problem… nothing was destroyed so I got no issues here… well… Gumball’s pride may have been bruised but that is easily fixed.” Masami said while she went to her own blanket on the ground.

Gumball grumbled.

_ ‘Just you wait Masami. One of these days I’ll beat your… can’t say body since your a cloud but I’ll beat you.’  _ He thought.

The rest of the night passed with the kids sleeping and after Yuki went to check on them, she smiles when she saw them sleeping peacefully and went to her husband as he was finishing brushing his cloud like teeth.

“Seems the kids are sleeping now hun, you almost done Musashi?” Yuki said while she wore a rather revealing see through nightgown.

Mr. Yoshida… or Musashi smirked when he saw his wife’s nightgown before spitting out the toothpaste and wiping his mouth.

“I am now.” He said.

“Good… thankfully we have soundproofing otherwise we would wake the children soon… why not tire ourselves out before we sleep in a fun way?” Yuki said while she smirks at her husband.

Musashi smirked.

“Why not indeed.” He said as he lustfully grins at his wife.

“Indeed… lose the robe and I’ll lose the dress, might as well have a serious girl talk with Nicole while we talk about how intense we were with our husbands.” Yuki said while she removed her nightgown and approached the Futon and laid on it so she could wait for her husband… though before details of her body were seen the scene went to the morning after as Musashi in a very good mood drove the kids to the school to drop them off while Yuki slept in a bit thanks to a limp that Musashi gave her… he would normally complain about sleeping in but given what he did to his wife… well… he was in a really good mood and ignored it though Gumball, Darwin, Anais and Masami noticed the pretty happy look on Musashi’s face and it looked odd to the kids… mostly Darwin, Anais, and Gumball since this was a rare look for a stern guy like him… Masami rarely saw this face and it normally involved her mom doing something with her dad though when she asked all she could say it was… adult stuff and only when she was older would she find out.

Masami did pout as she wanted to know as Musashi continues to drive with a good mood before he was finally parked in front of school.

“Well here we are kids. Hope you all have a good day today.”

Once the kids were dropped off, Musashi drove away which left the kids alone a couple minutes before the buses would arrive.

“Well… another boring day at school.” Gumball said before looking at Masami.

“It was fun watching movies with you Masami.”

"Eh no problem, good luck with your girl problems, heard about Penny and stuff, pretty rough man." Masami said while she pats Gumball on the back a few times.

Gumball sighs.

“Yeah… I’ll try to pull through. Thanks anyway.” He said with an appreciative smile.

"Again no problem, anyway see you guys later." Masami said before she starts to float away from Gumball, Anais, and Darwin.

“You sure you’re gonna be okay Gumball?” Darwin said.

“To be honest… no. But what can I do except to move on? Now come on, we better get inside.” Gumball said before he started walking.

As the trio entered for the day, a car drive up and a moment later a kid was dropped off, that was Clare Cooper, The Green haired, purplish with yellow lines sometimes sweater or coat wearing girl, she wore black pants and yellow shoes and she looked back at her mom.

"See you later mom." Clare said while she gave her mom a light smile.

“Bye Clare. Hope you have a good day.” Clare’s mom said with a smile.

Clare nods before Clare's mom drove away and Clare walked into the school, for the most part her day went well, she palled around with friends, took some classes, and even had a pretty good lunch, though as she was walking the halls, she saw a depressed looking Gumball as he was switching things up for a new class.

_ ‘Hm? Wonder what’s got him down?’  _ Clare thought.

Considering he did help her before… somewhat forced, maybe Clare could return the favor… though not as forced and she walked up to Gumball with a small smile on her face.

"Hey Gumball, something got you down?" Clare said to get Gumball's attention.

Gumball looked at Clare.

“Oh, hey Clare. Sorry if you noticed. Going through a… bad breakup.” He said.

"Really?, You and Penny broke up?, Harsh." Clare said when she wondered what caused it, she heard a rumour Penny was moving soon and since she was in a different class, so could be a rumor for all she knew.

Gumball sighs.

“Yeah. Penny said she’s moving and says that long distance may not work.” He said.

"You try and stop her?, You were pretty stubborn to keep me here." Clare said since Gumball and Darwin were the main reasons why she was still in elmore.

“Believe me, I tried. Anais can show you the list of ideas I tried to use but none worked. Guess I have to face the cold hard facts.” Gumball said.

"That a book full of failed ideas is heavy?, Not sure what the issues are but you should try and be happy for Penny, not sure where she is moving but she should at least know you'll keep in touch with her since she would probably have trouble making friends at first." Clare said while she pats Gumball on the back a few times.

“Yeah… Guess you’re right. Just need to be strong for both of us.” Gumball said.

"Yeah, well at least it's not the end of the world, my boyfriend Jared is getting a bit clingy and easily jealous lately if I hang around other boys, so not sure how our relationship will hold, at least you and Penny from what I heard seemed pretty stable, Penny was lucky to have a guy like you, not really the jealous type." Clare said and while Gumball would have said something, his brain speaks up.

_ "Dude, don't say anything, the less she knows the better!"  _ Gumball's brain said before his heart speaks.

_ "No tell her the truth, if she finds out she would think you are a lying creep, forget friends she would avoid you… remember the Pre-Order!"  _ Gumball's heart said while the brain sounded confused.

_ "Hey, trying to think of silver linings is my thing."  _ Gumball's brain said before his brain and heart started to argue and Clare looked confused when Gumball held his head and chest.

"Dude, what's the matter with you?, You look like you are having a heart attack and a Migraine at the same time." Clare said while she raised an eyebrow that could be visibly seen.

“Yeah… just having… conflicting thoughts.” Gumball said.

“Conflicting thoughts?, what do you mean?, you the jealous type or something?” Clare asked since Gumball didn’t look like the jealous type.

Gumball sighs.   
  
“Better if you heard it from me. Before Penny and I… dated, I was actually the jealous type. I was always jealous whenever I saw her and Leslie together. Brings out my worst side which caused me to… attack Lesie. That’s when Leslie, Penny, Darwin and Carrie tried to fix. Of course I later realized that Penny and Leslie were actually cousins so that was embarrassing for me.”

“I see, well looks like I’ll need to make sure to keep you and Jered away from one another if we are on a date and we happen to be near you… not sure if you would get upset about couples near you and stuff.” Clare said while she takes a moment to crack her neck to get some kinks out.

  
Gumball shook his head.   
  
“Nah, other couples don’t bother me. Plus I stopped feeling jealous a while ago.”

“Really?, well guess I won’t have to worry then, see you later Gumball, class is about to start.” Clare said before she starts to walk away from Gumball and towards her locker.

“See yeah Clare. Maybe later we can hang out if you’re not busy.” Gumball said.

“Maybe, I’ll have to see if I’m free later, see you Gumball, hope you feel better.” Clare said while she gave Gumball a gentle smile as she looked back at Gumball before she turned a corner.

“Thanks.” Gumball said even though Clare left but the young feline felt better before he started heading for class.

The rest of the day went pretty well all things considering and as school lets out, Gumball, Darwin, and Anais were exiting school and heard a couple people arguing… and not the simple kind of argument.

“Oh I cannot believe you!, you really think I would cheat on you!?, all I did was just try and cheer him up earlier after what happened to him.” Gumball heard and surprisingly the voice was Clare’s and as Darwin and Anais followed Gumball, they peeked around the corner to see a surprisingly angry looking Clare while she was glaring daggers at an equally angered looking Jered.

“Oh don’t pretend I don’t know what’s there!” Jared said as he was glaring at Clare.

“Oh like what?, don’t you know the term just being friends?, not every guy I talk too is trying to steal me away from you… no… you know what… I’m tired of this… for weeks you always tried to keep me from my male friends, who for the most part don’t care about me like that and I had to sneak around to try and not tick you off and I’m sick of it… we are over!” Clare said before she starts to stomp away while Gumball, Darwin, and Anais had to act like some kind of Grifitti on the wall to avoid being seen as Clare stomped by with an angered look like no other.

“FINE!... Better fish in the sea!” Jared said as he stomped away at a different direction.

Once that was over with, Gumball, Darwin, and Anais all gasped for breath when they were back to normal and all three looked surprised at what just happened.

“Wow… Clare wasn’t kidding about this.” Gumball said.

“Wait what did she say to you?” Anais asked when she was looking confused.

“Clare mentioned how her boyfriend was a very jealous type and just now… they were talking about me.” Gumball said.

“Wait what happened?, how did talking to you got these two in a fight?” Darwin said while Anais filled Darwin in.

“Clare must have talked with Gumball to cheer him up and Jered must have seen this and well… end result.” Anais said with Darwin making an oh sound for a moment when he got what was going on now.

Gumball rubbed his head.   
  
“Dang… I feel like it’s my fault in a way. Think I should go talk to her?”

“Maybe you should wait until she calms down first?, remember how unresponsive you were when Penny announced that she had to move away?, pretty sure if she finds out about that Pre-order as well from Mrs. Mom… well not sure if she has mom like strength but you do have a big target waiting to be punched.” Darwin said when he made a circle gesture around Gumball’s head.

“Yeah, though if you do talk to her and it does come up… try and ask for like a 30 second time limit to explain if you slip up… pretty sure anger or not she may at least owe you that for helping her stay in elmore.” Anais said while she saw Gumball pale when he did have a big target for Clare to slug if things went bad.

Gumball shudders.   
  
“Y-Yeah… definitely wait before I talk to her.”

“Good call.” Darwin said before he, Gumball, and Anais head on home after Richard came to pick them up.

The scene then went to a few days later to show Gumball walking through school and he saw Clare at her locker and while she looked a lot calmer then normal… she did shut her locker a bit hard so she could vent… anger greatly reduced and ripe for the talking too… just have to tread lightly which caused Gumball to gulp before he approached Clare.

“H-Hey Clare.” Gumball said as he approached Clare… Penny moved away the day before so Gumball, after crying his eyes out for 24 hours straight to comical levels had time to process things so he was more or less nearly back to normal… with some eyedrops just in case... and tried to talk with the female friends he had and even new ones and wanted to try and help cheer Clare up since she did talk to him a bit a few days ago.

Clare looks at Gumball.   
  
“Oh, hey Gumball. How are you feeling?” She said since she heard that Penny moved away the other day.

“Oh… I’m good… crying for 24 straight hours nonstop and passing out a few times helped with that… heard about you and Jered… sorry to hear about the breakup, saw that muscly paper guy that you normally hang out with sometimes talking about that with a friend of his so figured I could try and cheer you up if you are still bummed.” Gumball said while he hoped Clare didn’t get mad about that.

Clare looks at Gumball before sighing.   
  
“Well… could use a bit more cheering up.”

“Right… want to do something after school maybe?... got this new Zelmore game thanks to a pre-order and the game has customizable characters?... could have you as player one or two and we could kick monster butt… could have a packmule in the game to carry junk and name him Jered or something… even has a class called jokester… not many perks but can take a good hit.” Gumball suggests as idea one… thanks to the Pre-order coming early Gumball wasn’t worried about any anger now though mentioning Jered good or bad could be a sore thing for Clare and hope making a new Jered into a pack mule of sorts would get a laugh out of Clare.

Though Clare frowns when her ex’s name was mentioned, she did chuckle at the options.   
  
“Why not? Been wanting to try the game and get a good laugh.” She said.

“Great… want to get something from joyful burger on the way or got a place you go to… between you and me I know the secret menu item so if you haven’t tried it yet, now would be a good time right?” Gumball said when he smiles at Clare seemingly cheering up a bit.   
  
Clare blinked a bit before smirking at the blue feline.   
  
“If I didn’t know better… I think you were trying to ask me on a date.”

Gumball blushed when he heard that and starts to stutter in a comical way when he had trouble getting his bearings together from that sudden tease.

Clare then starts to laugh.   
  
“Sorry… hehe… just wanted to see that reaction.”

Gumball blushed more from that and grumbles a bit at the tease.

“I see, well I’ll see you tomorrow then, was just trying to be nice.” Gumball said while he starts walking away when he took the tease the wrong way.

Clare sees this before she tries to catch up to him.   
  
“Whoa wait Gumball. Sorry, I was only messing with you. Didn’t mean to upset you.”

Gumball stops and looks at Clare.

“Sorry but considering how Tobias’s sister teased us about being babys and what not awhile back and with how tall you are compared to me and I’m sure how old you are compared to me, thought you were making fun of me… I mean I can admit I’m short but pretty sure its my head compacting my body.” Gumball said while he gestures to his head compared to his body's height.

“Well I’m not Tobias’s sister. Plus I’m fourteen going on to 15 soon. And I don’t think you’re short.” Clare said.

“Oh… thanks… so… still want to head to Joyful burger then my place to play some Zelmore?” Gumball asked to try and change the subject to a better one.

  
Clare chuckled.   
  
“Sure. I could use a bite.”

Gumball smiles before he starts walking away from Clare.

“Great, see you after school Clare.” Gumball said before he turned a corner with a happy look on his face that Clare noticed.

“Wow, looks like I’m not the only one in a good mood.” Clare said.

Clare then went to get her things for class and Anais, in Clare’s class, noticed Clare in a pretty good mood compared to earlier and during a project, she and Clare being partnered up gave her a perfect moment to talk with Clare.

“Hey Clare… something good happened?” Anais asked while Clare looks at Anais.

“Yeah, your brother Gumball asked me to come by his place later to play some Zelmore but before that we were going to hit up Joyful burger… apparently he knows this secret menu item or something as well.” Clare said to let Anais know about things.

“Seriously?... wow talk about lucky. I’ve only heard about the secret menu from dad’s gloating. Must be a special occasion.” Anais said.

“Really?, well he wanted to cheer me up since I broke up with Jered a few days ago so I figured he was just trying to be a good friend.” Clare said while she smiles a little at Anais.

“Well there’s that.” Anais said.

“Yup… anyway after that we will be heading to your place to play that new Zelmore game Gumball got.” Clare said while she chuckles a bit at the thought, she was a bit of a fan and playing something like that would make her day.

“Huh, neat. Never knew you like games like that.” Anais said.

“Yeah well I have some hobbies, have to do some things to pass the time right?” Clare said while she smiles at Anais more.

“Ain’t that the truth.” Anais said with a small smile.

“Yup… anyway we should focus on this for now so lets get this project done with.” Clare said before she focused on her part of the project as Anais looks at her with a smile.

“Right there with you.” Anais said as she focused on her part of the project but did have this interesting thought.

_ ‘Hmmm, if things go well, they can be more than friends. Just hope Gumball doesn’t scre… err better not think that. He may be my brother, but trouble finds him fast.’ _

Gumball in the meantime sneezed while Mrs. Simion shocked Gumball when she passed him a tissue and went back to her desk… either Mrs. Simion was a germiphobe or the underworld just froze over just now.

“Um… thanks Mrs. Simion?” Gumball said before using his tissue.

“Don’t mention it, cover your mouth next time or germs will fly everywhere next time, can’t be too careful these days and I don’t want to end up 6 feet under and coming back to haunt you.” Mrs. Simion said which had Gumball mentally sigh in relief… germ scare with Mrs. Simion… no change in the natural world order.

“I’ll make sure to remember that.” Gumball said.

Time went to much later with Gumball and Clare meeting up at Joyful burger and Larry smiles at the duo.

“Welcome to Joyful Burger, how may I help you this fine evening?” Larry said before he was put in a one arm headlock of sorts and Gumball whispered in his non existent ear.

“Uh… you don’t need to whisper the secret menu item, not many know about it and no one else aside from your lady friend are here.” Larry said while he gestured to the rest of the building, was pretty empty at this time and only in a bit would it fill.

Clare blinked a few times when she saw Gumball put Larry in a headlock as Gumball sees that no one else is here.

“Oops.” Gumball said before letting Larry go.   
  


Larry adjusts his hat and cleared his throat.

“No worries, that is two M’Guffin’s coming right up, will you like anything else to go with them?” Larry said with a smile as Gumball thinks for a moment.

“Yeah, extra pickles and lettuce on mine with fries and a soda, doesn’t matter what just make sure its not diet, still got my high metabolism so might as well use it while I can.” Gumball said with a smirk while Larry looked to see what Clare wanted.

“Hmmm… I’ll have the same thing but make mine a diet soda.” Clare said.

“Alright, two M’Guffin’s, extra pickles and Lettuce, with fries and for Gumball a random soda, not diet… and for his date a diet soda, will that be on the usual tab I have set up so your father can pay this off with the usual eating contest or do I send the bill to your mother?” Larry said while Gumball, though blushed at the girlfriend thing, speaks up.

“Well first off, Clare is not my girlfriend, she is a girl, she is a friend, but she is not a girlfriend… we both had some pretty intense breakups so yeah… still trying to recover… second eh put it my dad’s tab, guy normally wins first or second place so it's a shoein to get free meals.” Gumball said as Larry sighs.

“I know… please take a seat, your meal will be with you two shortly… also sorry about bringing up fresh wounds.” Larry said before he walked away from the counter.

Gumball sighs before looking at Clare.

“Well, might as well take a seat and wait.”

“Yup… might as well, though don’t know how you can take a seat and wait when you have to leave it here right?” Clare said when she tried to make a joke as she and Gumball sat at a table.

Gumball blinked a bit before he chuckled as he got the joke.

This went on for a bit with the duo telling jokes and when Larry got to their table, he placed a couple treys on them as Clare’s eyes widen in shock.

“Here is the M’Guffin with your sides and drinks, enjoy.” Larry said while Clare looks at the sandwich.

“Dang, how big is this thing?, looks like the size of my head.” Clare said while Gumball was already munching on his.

“Eh, smaller then mine so makes easy eating.” Gumball said which made Clare giggle when Gumball used his head’s large size to his advantage with a joke.

Clare took a look at her burger before she took a bite to it.

Turns out… it was pretty good… though Clare couldn’t eat as much as Gumball who was able to eat about half and Clare was almost able to eat half herself and they had to get them to go with their fries and drinks.

“Phew… man that was good, and hey, snacks when we play Zelmore… so… how you doing so far aside from a stuffed stomach?” Gumball asked when he looks at Clare while she walked next to him.

“So far okay. Boy that burger was big.” Clare said.

“Hehe, yeah… though word of warning in case my dad didn’t get dinner yet… keep an eye on your bag or you may be missing the other half of the burger and fries you have.” Gumball warned as he leads Clare to his place.

Clare thought Gumball could be joking but chose not to ignore it as she follows him to his house… hey Gumball and Darwin did pretty intense stuff so who knows what their dad will do.

Once they got to Gumball’s place, they entered the house while Gumball called over to his family who were eating dinner at the table which was a good sign for Gumball.

“Hey mom, hey dad, hey Darwin, hey Anais, two of the four of you may have met but to the other two, say hello to Clare, she came by to play some Zelmore with me and we stopped by Joyful burger on the way… speaking of which, Dad, you got more on you plate when the usual eating contest comes along since I ordered two M’Guffin’s for Clare and I that we were unable to finish, if you want a peace offering to not try and take our food… I will offer my fries, untouched, and only slightly cold from time to you to leave Clare’s bag alone.” Gumball said while he held up his fries from his bag near his dad.

Clare blinked as Richard’s eyes sparkled at the fries but Nicole put a stop to that.

“Richard no.” She said.

“Aw…” Richard said as Nicole looks at Gumball.

“Don’t worry Gumball, I’ll keep an eye on Richard and unless he wants to lose some certain fun times later that only adults can do… he will not try anything with your food or… Clare’s food was it?... its nice to meet you, I’m Nicole, Gumball’s mother.” Nicole said when she introduced herself to Clare though glared at Richard for a moment to prove she was serious.

Richard jolts from the glare but chose to not do anything as he didn’t want to lose any fun time with his wife.

Clare sweatdropped a bit before looking at Nicole.

“Nice to meet you, ma’am. You have a nice home.” She said.

“Thank you, hope you enjoy your time here, depending on the time, I could give you a lift home if you want.” Nicole said when she liked how well mannered Clare was.

“Well I don’t want to impose but may need to call my mom first.” Clare said.

“Oh sure, the phone is right over there, and if there is an emergency, you could crash on the couch for the night or something, might as well try and be well mannered for Gumball’s new friend right?” Nicole said with a kind smile on her face and she points at the pink phone on the wall nearby.

Clare sees the phone before returning the smile at Nicole.

“Thank you.” She said before she went to call her mom after getting to the pink phone.

After a few minutes of talking, she hung up and she looks at Nicole.

“She said it's fine if I spend the night here if things get too late, though she was pretty adamant on making sure I was at school later, but that's only if I stay too late, she will be stopping by to give me a spare set of clothing so I don’t go to school in these since well… only outfit at the moment… if I don’t stay too late I can walk home, not to far given the address here.” Clare said while Nicole smiles at Clare.

“Nice, maybe your mom and I can talk a bit as well while she is here… not many chances to make new friends right?, anyway you two have fun, the rest of us will be eating dinner and after that Darwin may join you, Anais may not be interested though… she may use the computer to look up some Daisy based stuff and Richard… well will be Richard and may sleep on one side of the couch for now.” Nicole said before she went back to the table as Gumball gestured for Clare to follow him.

Clare thanked Nicole again before she follows Gumball.

After that happened and Gumball and Clare started their Zelmore Gameplay, Clare’s mother, A beautiful grey skinned woman with green hair similar to clare walked in after she knocked the door and was let in, she was much taller the Clare, more shapely, like a model of shorts surprisingly enough and some pretty cheap clothing but seemed custom tailored to look better then it was and had longer hair.  **(A/N from TME: I looked and for the life of me I couldn’t find Clare’s mother in canon detail so making a more grown up version Clare more or less.)**

“Hello there, I’m Clare’s mother, Cynthia, your Nicole right?, heard about you on the phone.” Cynthia said while she held her hand out for Nicole to shake.

“Yes, I am Nicole. It’s nice to meet you Cynthia.” Nicole said as she takes Cynthia’s hand and shook it.

After Cynthia and Nicole introduced themselves, she walked to Richard and did the same with him.

“Also heard about you as well… thanks for helping with the kids free meal if your skills at eating are as grand as I heard about.” Cynthia said with a smirk as Richard looked a bit smug from his *Skills* being phrased.

“Oh my skills are indeed grand.” Richard said with a grin.

"Please don't encourage him." Nicole said which made Cynthia chuckle before she looks at Clare.

"So Sweetie, how is your date going hehe." Cynthia said when she teased Clare a bit.

Clare blushes brightly.

“M-Mom!... it’s not a date. Just hanging out with Gumball!” She said with an embarrassed look.

"Hehe, sure… sure… enjoy your… hangout session." Cynthia said in a teasing way before she went to talk more with Nicole which left a blushing Gumball and blushing Clare behind.

“Sorry about my mom.” Clare said.

“No sweat. I sometimes know the feeling.” Gumball said as he too had some embarrassed moments.

Clare and Gumball chuckle a bit before they focused on the game while Cynthia sat next to Nicole at the kitchen table.

"Hehe, they look pretty cute together." Cynthia said while she sounded amused.

Nicole chuckled.

“I’ll say.” She said as she sees Gumball and Clare playing the game more.

"Yup… hey want to try and set up play dates in the future for these two?, Heard these two had situations that caused them to break up with certain loved ones so they could pal around a lot and who knows what could happen." Cynthia said while she kept her voice low enough so Clare and Gumball wouldn't hear.

Nicole was thoughtful for a bit, though she did enjoy seeing her son being happy.

“Hmm, sounds like a plan.” She said in a low tone while agreeing.

Cynthia and Nicole shook hands before they look at Clare and Gumball.

Time then went to a few days later to show Clare hanging out with Gumball and Darwin before class would start and some people were talking quietly about this when it looked like Clare and Gumball were having a lot of fun talking.

_ “Hey, you think Clare is dating Gumball?”  _ One student whispered to another student.

" _ Don't know dude, they look pretty chummy though."  _ Another said while the low level talking made it all the way to Jered when he overheard some students talking more.

_ ‘I can’t believe it. She dumps me for… him?!’  _ Jared thought as he was getting pissed.

The time went to a bit later and as everyone was getting out of school, Jered was secretly following Gumball and Clare as Darwin split from them and Jered followed the two while they were talking and laughing a bit when they made small jokes every now and then.

“And so I told Tobias… hehe… have a nice trip. Which was after he tripped on something.” Gumball said before laughing a bit.

Clare giggles a bit at that while she covered her mouth and Jered fumed a bit at the sight since Clare and Gumball seemed pretty happy hanging out together.

_ ‘Oh you’re so gonna get it you dumb blue pussy.’  _ Jared thought.

Though Gumball or Clare were no mind readers, Gumball shivered and he starts looking around him while Clare looked confused.

“Something wrong Gumball?” Clare said.

“Yeah… ever get the feeling you are being watched?” Gumball said while he keeps looking around a few more times.

Clare blinked a bit.

“Hmmm... no. But… something does seem off today. Don’t know why.”

“Not sure… I normally get like this when I feel like someone once to do me harm… not sure why… guess someone is talking about me behind my back or something.” Gumball said while he shrugged his shoulders for a moment before he and Clare start walking away again from Jered.

_ ‘Oh better believe it buster. And I’m gonna make you pay for stealing my girl.’  _ Jared thought.

Though as Gumball shivered and looks around again as he and Clare left the area, Jered went the opposite way so he could make some plans of his own against Gumball… whatever they were no one would know for now, especially Gumball and Clare who were unaware of what may happen as the scene fades to black.

**(End of chapter 1, chapter 2 should be starting soon.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The scene opens to show TME and Atomsk while they were busy talking details.**

**"Ok, given we can't use a lemon with Gumball and Clare yet, think we should just stick with Nicole and Richard or want to go to random couples when we need to fill out the 25 page mark?" TME asked as he looks at Atomsk.**

**“Hmmm… why not both? Can even do a partner switch.” Atomsk said.**

**"Like Richard and Musashi VS Yuki and Nicole?" TME said with a curious look on his face.**

**“Yeah. Like in your Nicole in Heat fic.” Atomsk said.**

**"Right… still need to set things up for that in a classy way or something, either that or we could have Things start out… well that would be a spoiler… still this is Gumball and Clare's story, not those four so let's just have them as side plots and stuff to fill in gaps." TME suggests for now.**

**“Eh, works for me. Besides, readers are here.” Atomsk said as he points to the readers.**

**"Yup, so people as you can see the b plot of this story or the lemons will be mainly Nicole and Yuki with their husbands while Gumball and Clare have the kid level love building for now soon so no… no lemons with Gumball yet… well not unless future versions of Gumball and Clare appear for some reason but that is an idea that will have to be mulled over first before it possibly happens or not." TME said as he looks thoughtful.**

**“Indeed. So want to just start the chap now?” Atomsk said.**

**"Hmmm… one thing first, dear readers, right now I'm trying to make a Patreon and currently it's being reviewed by the Patreon people so I can fine tune things, hopefully after all that I can get a better way of getting cash since I need a source of Income, this will also help with Atomsk and I writing more since this is technically donating to keep us going strong and stuff, I'll announce more in the future if I iron things out if the patreon thing is accepted or not… hopefully it will be." TME said with a worried look on his face.**

**“Yeah so… fingers crossed guys and hope it gets accepted.” Atomsk said with hope.**

**"Yeah, anyway we should start with Gumball and Clare… been awhile so… what was the last place we left off?, Need to read the last chapter later to see where we need to start." TME said while he looks confused and tired… he was having sleep issues right now so memory wasn't his strong suit… not like it was but he was below average now from lack of sleep.**

**“Well last chap, Penny moved away which made Gumball sad, then he started being friends with Clare after her breakup with her boyfriend and now the ex is plotting something against Gumball, plus Richard and Nicole had their lemon.” Atomsk said.**

**"Right… want to start a day or two after to help Gumball and Clare build up as friends?, Maybe go to a movie and we pull a Dr. Recktor or whoever Gumballs nemesis name is and Clare's Ex would fail in his attempts to foil the date but accidentally causes the date to get better and better and stuff?" TME suggests to Atomsk.**

**Atomsk chuckles.**

**“Works for me. Let’s go for that.”**

**"Great." TME said as he snapped his fingers and the scene went to two days after Gumball and Clare's first hang out session to Gumball walking up to Clare with a smile.**

**Elmore/ Jr. high school/ hallway/ Gumball**

"Hey Clare." Gumball said as he approached Clare as she was getting a book from her locker.

“Hey Gumball. How’s it going?” Clare said after closing her locker.

"Pretty good, listen Clare, I managed to get some movie tickets to this new movie coming out and wondered if you want to come with Darwin is planning on going to an eating contest with dad that day so I have an extra ticket so…" Gumball said as he held an extra ticket towards Clare if she wanted to take it while Jared was about to turn the corner and stopped and hid behind the corner and heard all of this happen… was Gumball asking Clare on a date!?

Clare blinks a bit after hearing that.

“Hold on… is this a date?”

Gumball blushed brightly at that.

"W-What?, No I mean sure I'm asking you to go to a movie with me but it's more like friends, not like you would be a bad person to date it's just that…" Gumball said before he starts rambling and actually lit up the hall with how bright his blush was and Clare and Jared around the corner had to squint a bit to look directly at Gumball.

Clare couldn’t help but giggle.

“Okay okay. Sorry. Sure I’ll go to the movies with you.”

Gumball sighs in relief from Clare not teasing him as she takes a ticket from Gumball.

Once that happens, Gumball smiles at Clare.

"Great, the movie is happening in a couple days, see you later Clare." Gumball said before he ran off from Clare while sounding rather happy about how things went.

Clare couldn’t help but giggle again.

“Well… he is kinda cute when happy.”

This cause Jared to fume while feeling jealous and as he walked away while making sure he wasn't seen, he smiles evilly at a thought he had.

_ ‘Just you wait Gumball. My vengeance will come back 10 fold.’  _ Jared thought as he mentally laughed.

Though as he left, a distance away from the Jr. High school, Rob shuddered when he felt some kind of disturbance.

“*Shiver* whoa… feels like someone just busted in on my groove… not sure why I said that though.” Rob said as he was getting groceries and stuff.

Back with Gumball a day later…

He triple checked the ticket he had and made sure to put it away for safe keeping while Darwin was carrying a large bib.

“Hey Darwin, whats the bib for?, isn’t the eating contest Dad in tomorrow?” Gumball said while Darwin smiles at his brother.

“Oh it is, this is a spare just in case he accidentally eats his first one again… happened before so Mom gave me a few to pack in some bags just in case.” Darwin said while he walked away from Gumball a bit more before Darwin turned around for a moment.

“Oh and good luck on your date tomorrow.” Darwin said with a teasing look in his eyes before he walked away from Gumball again.

Gumball blushes brightly.

“It’s not a date!” He said.

“Sure its not hehe.” Darwin said as he walked down the stairs and out of Gumball’s sight and Darwin chuckles a bit which fades from Gumballs earshot.

“It’s not a date. It’s just me and Clare alone in a movie theater.” Gumball said to himself.

Though Anais walking by overheard that.

“Isn’t that a date though if a boy and girl go to see a movie pretty much themed after action and romance?” Anais said when she grabs Gumball’s ticket and points out that the title was one that was a mix of action, romance, with some comedy in the mix as well and raised an eyebrow as she points at the title a couple times.

Gumball blushes again.

“N-No. Clare and I are just friends.”

“Right… and the clothes you have set out for tomorrow don’t scream, new look for a Date?” Anais said when she points at some new clothing Gumball had that looked tasteful and thanks to it being on sale, Nicole was able to buy it for Gumball on the condition that Gumball use it for more besides the date… past teasing with Nicole and Gumball already gone over more or less…

Gumball blushes more.

“I-It just new clothes.” He said while sweating a bit nervously from the teasing.

Anais shrugged before she puts the ticket back and walked away while Gumball was pretty much bombarded by thoughts of many suggesting that this was a date… was this a date?

_ ‘N-No… can’t be a date… right?... Clare and I are just hanging out as friends… right?’  _ Gumball thought.

Though thanks to all the teasing he was getting self conscious since Clare may think this was a date despite what she said earlier.

Gumball quickly shook his head.

“What am I thinking? All that teasing had just gone to my head. I’m just gonna meet Clare at the movies and we’re gonna have a great time… as friends.”

Though thanks to all the teasing he got, as the day went to the time with the movie starting and Gumball approaching the theater… he saw Clare and his heart beats in his chest when she wore a cute dress with long sleeves that hid her hands and a small jacket on while she wore simple shoes… it was a small change but one that was a shocker given how she was normally dressed.

“H-Hey Clare.” Gumball said as he lightly blushes for a moment.

Clare looks over at Gumball and smiles lightly at him.

“Hey Gumball, nice outfit you got.” Clare said when she got a good look at his new outfit in full.

Gumball was seen wearing nice looking blue jeans, a black shirt that showed a flaming pegasus and finally a red jacket.

“Thanks. You look nice too.” He said.

Clare smiles and as the duo approached the ticket booth, Jared popped his head out from around the corner while he grins evilly as he held a movie ticket in hand.

“Hehe, good luck trying to get in there without that ticket Watterson.” Jared said while he chuckles evilly as Gumball reached into his pocket for his ticket and found it missing for some reason.

“What the?... My ticket is gone. I swear I had it with me.” Gumball said.

Jared chuckles evilly when he remembers him stealing the ticket from Gumball’s pants when he snuck into his house while Gumball was in the shower.

He was chuckling more but was surprise when the Ticket Vendor passed him a new ticket.

“Here, today we have a special for couples, buy one ticket get another free.” The vendor said with a smile after Clare passed her ticket to the vendor.

Gumball blushes brightly after hearing the couple part.   
  
“U-Um well…” He tried to say before looking at Clare for help.

Clare giggles a bit when she heard this.

“Well… to keep the ticket I better say we are a couple here hypothetically right?” Clare said while the Ticket vendor giggles.

“Yup, otherwise I would hypothetically have to take the ticket back and here is the price of a ticket on the day of the viewing instead of a few days ago.” The Vendor said while she showed the price of the ticket to Gumball and his eyes widened comically at the price.

_ ‘I can’t afford that!’  _ Gumball thought before he actually had his arm around Clare.   
  
“Then yes. We’re a couple.” 

Clare blinks and actually blushed a little while Jared fumes up a storm while the Ticket Vendor smiles.

“Great, enjoy the movie you two lovebirds.” The vendor said when she gestured for the two to enter the movie theater and as they did, Jared used Gumball’s ticket to follow them inside while avoiding their sight.

Gumball made sure that the coast was clear before looking at Clare.   
  
“I am so sorry for that. But I couldn’t afford that other ticket.”

Clare calms herself while smiling at Gumball.

“No worries, I would do the same if the reverse happened, I mean did you see that inflated price?, what was that?, highway robbery?” Clare said before she and Gumball laugh a bit at the joke.

  
“I know right hehe… but still, I don’t know what happened to my other ticket. Maybe it slipped out when I wasn’t looking.” Gumball said.

“Maybe, but hey, free ticket to get in the movie… relatively speaking… anyway want to get some snacks?” Clare said as Jared watched the duo head towards the snack stands while Jared growls while he pulled out a gumball candy from his pocket, lined up a shot, and he fired it which caused the gumball to fall in front of the Cat with the same name and that caused Gumball to fall back like Charlie brown missing the football with an audible agh and Clare looked worried as she knelt down to Gumball.

“Gumball!, are you alright?” Clare said while Gumball rubbed his back.

“U-Ugh… yeah… I think so…” Gumball said as an employee came by with a worried look on their face.

“Oh my goodness, are you alright?” the employee said as he helped Gumball to his feet.

Gumball groans.   
  
“I-I think so. I somehow slipped on something.”

“Well I’m not sure what happened, maybe a customer dropped some candy or maybe an employee… either way if you don’t press charges I’ll let you take as much snack food for your movie as you want, I’m the owner of this place and I really don’t want others to think we are filthy and stuff, we clean this place from top to bottom daily.” The now identified somewhat Manager said as he looked really worried now.

Gumball blinked a bit after hearing that before looking at Clare to see if they should take the deal.

Clare blinks at that and raised her hands defensively.

“Hey don’t look at me, this is your call, you tripped dude.” Clare said when she wondered why Gumball looked at her.

Gumball lightly sweatdrops before looking at the owner.   
  
“Well… don’t want you to go through the trouble but… can’t say no to free snacks.”

The Manager looks relieved while Jared had a dropped jaw when watched as Gumball and Clare carried a MASSIVE basket filled with junkfood, two massive sodas for their use, AND one massive bucket of popcorn.

_ ‘I don’t believe this!’  _ Jared thought as Gumball chuckled.   
  
“Wow… whenever something bad happens, good things just pop out.”

“Yeah, better hope nothing bad happens that could get the movie ruined and stuff.” Clare said and as Gumball and Clare left, Jared felt a hand touch his shoulder and he looks to see Rob.

“Hey, saw what you did… first time terrorizing Gumball?” Rob said with a half lidded look on his one good eye as he stands tall with a drink in one hand and a bucket of popcorn in another.

“Uh… yeah. Who are you?” Jared said.

“Lets just say that I have been where you are but for different reasons most likely if you are having girl troubles… all I can say is good luck but don’t expect to cause him much pain or issues anytime soon… I used to be Gumball’s nemesis for a time and lets just say all my plans to cause Gumball pain backfired in some way shape or form… its like the world doesn’t want anything long lastingly bad to happen to him… so even if you are a kid… welcome to hell if you want to continue even after this warning.” Rob said as he walked away from Jared while sipping on a soda and got some popcorn from the snack counter and left the lobby when he went to a different movie then Gumball and Clare.

Jared was greatly confused after hearing this but shook his head.   
  
_ ‘Warning or not… I’m gonna get my girl back… by any means necessary.’  _ He thought.

Though as that happened, he went into the movie theater to at least watch the movie and brainstorm some things… he didn’t want to get kicked out and stuff and while this went on… the scene went from Gumball and Clare to Nicole herself at her work… the catch is she was bent over her bosses desk, Musashi Yoshida **,** was fucking her pussy which caused Nicole to moan and groan thanks to Musashi having soundproof walls in his office while he had his hands on her hips while he had her skirt pulled up and his cock was freed from his pants while he kept them on. **(Again looked on the Wikia and unless this changes Musashi is a original name, not canon)**

How this happened was anyones guess but luckily it will be explained as the scene flashed back to a few hours ago...

**_Flashback/ Rainbow factory/ Nicole_ **

_ Right now in the flashback, Nicole was working at her desk while she was humming a bit, thanks to Richard being out of the house earlier than usual with Darwin thanks to the eating contest, being held by Mr. Yoshida by the way, Nicole was in a good mood since she doubted Richard would lose and get first place. _

_ Though what that prize was was anyone’s guess, for now Yuki appeared near Nicole to make some small talk at the moment since Nicole looked like she was in a rather good mood. _

_ “Hello Nicole, seems you are in a good mood, normally I see you here with a rather tired look sometimes, something good happens?” Yuki asked when she smirked at her friend. _

_ Nicole chuckled a bit. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Well Yuki, Richard is out of the house today to enter an eating contest and Gumball is having a little… hehe date with a new friend.” _

_ Yuki chuckles at this. _

_ “I heard, Richard entered the eating contests and many dropped out of it since many couldn’t take Richard, not many have a stomach as trained as his… as for Gumball… interesting, who is his new girlfriend?” Yuki said while she moved to sit at the edge of the desk for a moment to relax. _

_ Nicole chuckles again. _

_ “Her name’s Clare and they became friends after experiencing some… bad breakups. She’s a very sweet girl. If you see them together you can see how cute they look even though Gumball will tend to say that they’re just friends but even I can see something happening.” _

_ “I see, I’ll have to visit later then and ask more details… oh and more details on your hubby in the nightlife, saw you a few days ago with a pretty satisfied look on your face so I’m wondering how good Richard is if he can please you.” Yuki teased when she grins at Nicole. _

_ Nicole jolts a bit after hearing that. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Oh geeze… was I that obvious?” She said as she lightly blushes. _

_ “Well normally no but guess the nice moment with your son caused you to lose your composure it seems… don’t worry I can keep a secret, for now see you later Nicole.” Yuki said as she gets up and walked away from Nicole with swaying hips. _

_ Nicole blushes again when she saw Yuki’s hips before she calls Yuki. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “W-Wait.” _

_ “Yeah?” Yuki said when she looks at Nicole with a curious look. _

_ “Well… if you want to know about RIchard… guess there’s no harm in telling you.” Nicole said as she blushes lightly. _

_ Yuki blinks at that and smirks. _

_ “Nice, I’ll talk with you later then Nicole, better brace yourself for my questions later.” Yuki teased as she walked out of sight. _

_ Nicole blushes again after hearing that before she went back to work. _

_ Though after 30 minutes or so, Musashi slammed his door open and had an angered look on his face. _

_ “MRS. WATTERSON!... may I see you in my office… NOW!” Musashi ordered when he looks at Nicole with a look that dared her to argue. _

_ Nicole jolts before getting up. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Y-Yes sir.” She said but didn’t know why her boss was angry. _

_ Once she was inside and Musashi slammed the door shut and looked at Nicole as she took a seat while he was sitting at his desk a moment later. _

_ “Before I start and stuff on why you are in here… first off congratulations… should let you know your husband won the eating competition… so some good news there… however… the moment after he was announced the winner is where things go south so fast I’m surprised I didn’t fire you by just throwing you out without saying anything…” Musashi said while he growled the last part out as he pinched the bridge of his nose. _

_ Nicole pales after hearing that last part. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “B-But Mr. Yoshida what happened?” _

_ “You want to know what happened?... very well… fair man… well during the eating contest your husband somehow ingested a number of bibs during the contest while your fish son, Darwin if I remember right, kept putting them on your father… admirable given how fast your husband was eating things… now while many were shocked, sickened and horrified since many good eaters went down like men… some women as well… it was AFTER the contest that things went south… your husband’s stomach grumbled quite a bit near the prize giver and he puked so hard that he knocked the giver off the stage and onto another prize giver for second place next to the third place prize giver… now I am a fair guy… if you and your husband could foot the medical bills somehow with the two I could have paid it off myself for not having bibs forbidden at the contest… however one of them was a FORIGN GOVERNMENT DIPLOMAT FROM MY HOME COUNTRY!... DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH OF A DISGRACE IT WAS WHEN HE FOUND OUT THAT THE WIFE OF AS HE QUOTES…. THAT SICKENING SLOB OF A MAN WORKS AT MY FACTORY!?... I HAD TO PAY A LOT OF MONEY IN ORDER TO NOT GET SUED SINCE THIS WAS A CONTEST I HELD!” Musashi said before he roared that last bit and like Masami when angered, his cloudy body darkened and he puffed up a bit while threatening to bust free of his business suit. _

_ Nicole’s eyes widened greatly after hearing that. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “Oh dear God… Mr. Yoshida I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.”

_ “Indeed… well I am a fair man… so after I show you how much I had to pay from my own pockets… we can work out a deal of sorts that I doubt you’ll pass on unless you want to get fired instantly… I would do worse to you but since you are Yuki’s friend I don’t want her anger in the long term… better consider it well and consider yourself lucky since your husband caused this amount of cash to be paid…” Musashi said as he wrote on a slip of paper and passed it to Nicole and after she read the number her eyes widened and the sound of dishes breaking was heard. _

_ “DAMMIT RICHARD!” Nicole screams. _

_ Musashi covered his ears with a half lidded look while he waits for Nicole to vent for a minute and when she was done she sat in her chair again when she was much calmer and Musashi uncovered his ears and waits for Nicole to recover. _

_ “Sorry sir… but now I have to give my husband an earful when I see him.” Nicole said. _

_ “Well that will either have to wait or be soon depending on the deal we make.” Musashi said with a stoic look on his face. _

_ Nicole sighs. _

_ “Whatever it is sir… I’ll do it. I really need this job.” _

_ “You sure?, its long term and it would employ less than savory methods… simply put I want you to be my fucktoy at work or at my own call after work… obviously I’m a fair man who can hold off since I have my wife and can hold off a few days or from emergencies… but unless you have other options that I’m open for or somehow win the lottery in the next few minutes, I don’t see why I should keep you here… I could even help give a recommendation for a new job but I doubt it would pay as much as your current job and I would give a bit of cash for the fun… though keyword on bit… you do OWE me a lot of money so if you accept you would be making less than even street corner hookers I heard about in other unsavory places.” Musashi said with a look that shows he was serious. _

_ Nicole, though surprised, was thoughtful for a bit though she couldn’t think of any options. _

_ “I accept the deal.” She said. _

_ Musashi smirks. _

_ “You sure?... you would be sleeping with another man besides your husband after all.” Musashi said with an amused tone as he enjoyed watching Nicole squirm a bit under his gaze when he eyed her figure. _

_ “Like I said sir, I need this job. So I’ll do whatever you say.” Nicole said. _

_ “Good… then place sit on the desk after spreading your legs and rub your folds while keeping your panties on… I want to watch you masturbate… doubt you want to walk out naked so keep your clothes on.” Musashi ordered while he relaxed in his chair. _

_ Nicole gulps a bit after hearing that before she did as her boss requested as was now on Musashi’s desk and was now masterbating in front of him. _

_ Musashi smirks as he watched this go on while a massive bulge starts to form in his pants while the scene went back to the present. _

**Present/ Musashi’s office/ Nicole, Musashi**

After that, everything else that happened with just Nicole rubbing herself to an orgasm and now Musashi was fucking her intensely while he had his hands on her hips, after a minute or two he smacked Nicole’s ass hard to really mess with her while his cock barraged her cervix again and again.

“M-Mr. Yoshida!” Nicole groans as she said his name.

Musashi chuckles and he gripped the back of Nicole’s head fur.

“Musashi… thats my name… either call me that or call me Master Musashi or Master Yoshida.” Musashi ordered in a dominating way as he forced Nicoles head against the desk as he fucked Nicole harder.

Nicole groans loudly from that action.

“M-Master… Musashi!” 

Musashi chuckles though he noticed someone approaching his office but smirks when he didn’t move from where he was as the door opened and Yuki walked in while she was looking in her purse.

“Hey Honey, sorry for…” Yuki said as she looks at the scene before her while the door closed.

“What the?” Yuki said as Nicole’s eyes widened when she saw Yuki at the door.

Musashi chuckles when he saw this and Yuki, after she got her bearings, smirks as Musashi fucked Nicole more.

“Interesting, looks like the prediction I made came true after hearing about what happened at the Eating contest… so Musashi… given how you are fucking a friend of mine… planning on sharing and stuff?” Yuki said with a teasing grin as she moved to sit on the chair where Nicole used to sit and actually watched her husband as he fucked Nicole more.

Nicole was shocked when she heard that.

“H-Huh?!” She groans.

“What?, did you think I would be mad?, honestly this is pretty interesting and I always did wonder how good you taste Nicole…” Yuki teased as she licks her lips while Musashi growls in a pleased way at the thought and fucked Nicole harder as a result.

Nicole groans louder when she felt that.

“O-Oh fuck!”

Yuki licked her lips and she moved to lock the door, after that she moved to get undressed and sat on her seat and went to masturbate before Nicole and Musashi.

Nicole blushes brightly when she sees her friend do that while groaning and moaning more from how rough her boss was before Nicole felt her pussy tighten on Musashi’s cock.

This caused Musashi to smack Nicole’s ass more while Yuki moans at how dominating her husband was when he fucked Nicole more.

Nicole moans loudly from that action before her face starts to look fucked up.

A couple minutes pass and after that happened, Musashi pushed his cock balls deep into Nicole and roars when he flooded her womb with his cloudy load.

Nicole’s moans very loud with her tongue sticking out as she climaxed hard on top of Musashi’s cock.

As Musashi and Nicole rides out his orgasm, he tapped off with a groan and pulled his cock free of Nicole’s pussy which caused his load to leak from her folds.

Nicole, after tapping off, shudders a bit as she can feel her boss’s load leaking out while panting as she blushes brightly.

Yuki chuckles as she looks at Musashi.

“I take it you enjoyed her pussy greatly hun?” Yuki said while she smirks at Musashi.

Musashi chuckles.

“Hehe, oh yeah dear. Her pussy was very tight.”

“Good, I’m hoping for a round or two next while you recover.” Yuki teasingly said as she stands up.

Musashi grins.

“Why of course dear. I would never leave you out of the fun.”

“Good… hey Nicole… got a surprise to show you.” Yuki said with a sensual tone to her voice.

Nicole, after recovering, looks up.

“H-Huh?”

All Yuki did was smirk as she formed a massive 10 to 11 inch cock and 3 in width, she was a bit smaller than Musashi who was at the 12 inch mark while he was 4 in width.

Nicole’s eyes widened when she saw Yuki’s cock before blushing brightly.

Yuki licked her lips and after gripping Nicole’s head fur, she gave this order as she forced her cock in Nicole’s mouth.

“Suck my cock bitch, I might as well play the Mistress teaching the bad kitty a lesson.” Yuki said with a grin on her face now before she facefucked Nicole in no time.

Nicole, thought shocked, gags a few times as she tries to adjust having Yuki’s cock in her mouth.

Yuki moans lightly as she enjoyed how good Nicole’s mouth felt and she forced Nicole to deepthroat her cock while Musashi looks on while he watched his wife dominate Nicole.

Musashi felt turned on at the sight as Nicole gags more before she starts sucking Yuki’s cock on her own.

Yuki stopped moving her hips and lets Nicole go to see if she would do things on her own.

Nicole continues to suck Yuki’s cock as she bobs her head back and forth before using her paw to finger Yuki’s folds.

Yuki groans more from that as she played with her breasts.

“That’s right… keep going Nicole… fuck its been awhile… quick shot on the first load.” Yuki said when Nicole could feel Yuki’s cock throbbing in her mouth as time went on already.

That made Nicole bob her head faster while fingering Yuki’s pussy more.

It took a minute or two of Yuki letting her cock get sucked before she tossed her head back and groans when she came hard in Nicole’s mouth which made Nicole’s cheeks puff a bit.

Nicole was surprised at how much cum Yuki let out before she starts swallowing it as she continues to finger Yuki’s pussy to make her climax more.

This helped Yuki ride out her orgasm and when she tapped off, she pulled her cock free of Nicole’s mouth to let Nicole breath and stuff.

Seems Nicole was able to swallow the rest of the cum as she pants for breath while feeling a bit heated.

“D-Did… Mistress… e-enjoy it?”

Yuki and Musashi blinks at the words and Yuki smirks.

“Oh… she did… and will enjoy more… get ready since your Master and I will be fucking your ass and pussy as a team… you recover enough to do that Musashi?” Yuki said when she looks at Musashi.

“Hehe… oh yes dear. I’m ready for more.” Musashi said as his cock was hard again.

“Good… be a good boy and maybe I’ll let you fuck me even after walking in on this and you being mean enough to not invite me in on the fun first.” Yuki said which showed she wasn’t mad persay, just a bit irked that Musashi didn’t think to invite her to the fun and would have hogged Nicole to himself if she didn’t walk in on them.

Musashi chuckles nervously.

“Y-Yes dear. Whatever you say.”

“Good.” Was all Yuki said and in no time, Yuki was laying on Musashi’s desk while Nicole rides Yuki’s cock and Musashi was fucking her ass relentlessly while Yuki thrusts her cock up into Nicole at a similar pace so her holes were barraged again and again while Yuki fondles Nicole’s breasts and Musashi gripped Nicole’s wrists and pulled back on them to keep her from moving.

“Oh fuck. Oh fuck!” Nicole groans loudly as she felt both of her holes getting pounded.

As this went on, Yuki chuckles when she grins at Nicole while she keeps on fucking Nicole.

“H-Hehe… what would Richard think if he saw this?... would he be sad?... angry?... or would he join in by fucking that slutty mouth of yours!” Yuki said with a lustful tone to her voice as she fucked Nicole harder.

Nicole moans more loudly as her face looked very pleased.

“I-I… don’t know… or care… J-Just keep… f-fucking me!” She moans as her face got fucked up again while looking lustful as well.

Yuki smirks when fucked Nicole more.

“W-Well then… why not you and I make a deal… let me fuck your husband and in turn I’ll train him so he will last in bed and stuff if he can’t get you to act like this!” Yuki teased while she made sure to hold her impending orgasm back as long as she could while Musashi grits his teeth as he did the same as he pounds Nicole’s asshole harder.

Nicole kept moaning and groaning loudly before she was able to speak up.

“F-Fuck yes!... D-Do what you want with Richard!”

“Good… here is your reward!” Yuki growled out and fucked Nicole harder and Musashi did the same before she and Musashi roar as they filled Nicole’s holes with sperm and her stomach and womb bloat with great force as a result.

Nicole moans loudly as she tossed her head back which gives Musashi a good view of her fucked up face before Nicole climaxed hard on the duo’s cocks.

After the trio ride out their orgasms, Musashi and Yuki pant for breath and Musashi lets go of Nicole and she collapsed on Yuki and their breasts press together, Yuki had wide hips and soft D cup breasts… felt like Nicole was laying on a really soft mattress right now.

Nicole had panted a few times as she had a deep blush on her face.

“O-Oh fuck… A-Amazing.” She said.

“Hehehe, thanks, but Musashi and I are just getting started.” Yuki said as she grins at Nicole while Musashi did the same.

Nicole sees the looks before looking at Yuki.

“T-That’s fine… I want more.”

Yuki smirks and she and Musashi gave Nicole what she wanted, so much so that as Musashi and Yuki left the office fully dressed, they left Nicole on the ground while sperm was everywhere and Nicole who was filled and covered with sperm had a small wad of cash on her clothing that was set on a chair nearby as Musashi’s payment, probably Yuki’s as well since Nicole had 200 to 300 bucks on the chair…

The scene focused on Nicole for a moment after she coughed up some sperm.

“O-Oh fuck.” Was all Nicole said as her body kept twitching.

Meanwhile in Musashi’s car…

“Hehe, well that was fun, same time tomorrow once work ends and stuff dear?” Yuki said while she looks at her husband, they didn’t start the car yet so they took a moment to talk.

“Hehe, oh yeah. I say things just got a lot more interesting.” Musashi said while grinning.

“Indeed… how long do you think we should hold off before we try and knock Nicole up?, you did do this before with other women we brought in though and I did the same thing with some of them though maybe not under these circumstances like Nicole’s in from past events… want to see who gets her knocked up first?... you or I?... winner gets to do the thing where we can order the loser to do what the winner wants.” Yuki suggests while she grins at her husband.

Musashi blinks a bit after hearing that before chuckling.

“Oh I say deal.” 

“Good… and since you were a good boy… get that cock out, might as well suck it good for a round and we continue more when we get home.” Yuki teased as she placed her hand on Musashi’s hip in a sensual way.

Musashi lustfully grins at his wife before he pulls the zipper down and fished out his cock.

Once that happened Yuki leaned over and starts to suck it, thankfully the windows of the car were tinted so no one could see inside but Yuki and Musashi could see out just fine while Musashi starts the car and had his seat lean back after groaning so he could enjoy his wifes actions.

“Oh yeah Yuki. Suck that cock good.” Musashi said before he starts driving.

Yuki didn’t need to be told twice as she deepthroats her husband’s cock and used a free hand to fondle his balls in his pants, they felt lighter then earlier and Yuki was amused by this… she still tasted Nicole’s juices on Musashi’s cock and she made sure to lick the cock from base to tip as she keeps on sucking his cock.

Musashi groans a few times but made sure to stay focused as he starts to drive the duo to their home after he sat up a bit.

Yuki keeps on sucking his cock though she was slow when doing so so Musashi could focus on the road and not crash.

After a bit of careful driving while groaning, Musashi could see his mansion from a distance.

“A-Almost home, honey.” He said.

Yuki in turn sucked Musashi’s cock more and more and as the car pulled into the Mansion parking lot, Musashi couldn’t hold it anymore and groans loudly when he came in Yuki’s mouth with harder forced then before making her cheeks puff from the amount.

Yuki hums as she tasted her husband’s cum before Yuki starts swallowing it while waiting for Musashi to tap off.

Once he rides out his orgasm with a groan, Yuki cleaned Musashi’s cock after she swallowed his load and she smirks at the panting Musashi and kissed his cheek while she made herself presentable.

“Call a babysitter for Masami, going to make sure you fire blanks before the day is over.” Yuki teased when she exits the car and closed the door as she starts walking into the mansion.

Musashi didn’t need to wait as he takes out his cell phone and calls the number for a babysitter.

The scene then went back to Gumball and Clare after they finished the movie and were laughing quite a bit.

“Oh my God… that movie was hilarious.” Gumball said as he kept laughing.

“Hehe, yeah, especially when that ball hit the bad guy where the sun didn’t shine.” Clare said while she giggles at how the movie went.

Gumball laughs more.

“Hehe… yeah. He’s gonna be talking high for a while.”

This caused the duo to laugh more as they walk from the theater and Clare smiles at Gumball while they carried the large basket of snacks they barely ate.

"Thanks for inviting me to the movie Gumball, I had fun." Clare said while she smiles at Gumball more.

Gumball returns the smile.

“Me too Clare. I like hanging out with you.”

"Thanks… want to hang out more in the future?" Clare said when she had fun with Gumball.

Gumball smiles more after hearing that.

“You betcha.”

"Great… might as well consider this date 2 then." Clare teased as she carries the basket more while Gumball stumbles.

“W-wait… huh?” Gumball said.

Clare just hums as she walks away more while she starts to leave Gumball behind.

_ ‘Was she serious?... Or was that a joke?’  _ Gumball thought.

Though as Gumball follows Clare, the scene went into the theater to show Jared as he was shaken awake by an employee of the theater.

"Sir, you need to wake up, the movie is over." The employee said to try and rouse Jared.

“H-Huh… what?” Jared said before blinking a few times.

“What the… was I asleep?”

"Yup, guess you had too many snacks and crashed during the movie." The employee said as he picked up plenty of empty snack cartons.

Jared groans in annoyance.

“Dang it! If I slept, that means they already left.” He said before getting up.

"Not sure what you meant by that, but the theater is pretty empty right now, I'll have to ask you to leave now so more customers can come in." The employee said while he starts to sweep around Jared.

Jared groans again.

“Man this day sucks. My plan to ruin their date was ruined.” He said before walking out.

As Jared walked out, Rob, walking from his own movie shook his head when he saw Jared.

"Called it." Rob said though no one heard him as the scene went to a bit later with Gumball getting home after he dropped Clare off and as he entered the house… he had a raised eyebrow when a greatly angered Nicole was looking down at a kneeling Richard.

“Okay… what did dad do? Did he eat the other contestants’s meals?” Gumball said.

"More like nearly caused me to lose my job when he pucked up his food on one of the prize givers and that caused the prize givers to crash into another Gumball… and one of them was a government Diplomat from Mr. Yoshida's county… I had to do some… things… to not get fired!" Nicole said while she was being vague about the things she did… she told Richard all about it already and stuff while Darwin was away from the others to not hear that… wait… Richard… puking!?

Gumball’s eyes widened.

“Wait a second… Dad was puking up… food?!”

"Blame the extra bibs Darwin brought Gumball… anyway in order to not get fired I maybe called away from the house by Mr. Yoshida and Yuki in order to make up for that dishonor that my loving Husband here caused." Nicole said before she glared at Richard.

Gumball was confused for a bit before shaking his head.

“Wow dad. You’re definitely on the couch for a while.”

"More like Sidewalk if he gives me ANY issues on this since he caused this… anyway Gumball, I'll ask about how your Date, hangout, whatever, or something with Clare later, for now check on Darwin, he was crying since he may blame himself for this." Nicole said when she looks at her son.

Gumball blushes at the date remark but shook his head as he went to check on Darwin.

While that happens, Nicole looks at Richard who jolts at the look.

"Three conditions to not have us have a VERY strained relationship for a good long while… follow them and I won't make the kids wonder why you are talking at a higher pitch…" Nicole said while she grabbed two nuts from a nearby bowl and crushed them into dust with her hand in one strong grip and opened her hand to show a fine powder.

Richard pales greatly after seeing that before he grabs holds of his groin area.

“O-Okay.”

"Good… first off unless I say otherwise you will NOT ask about details of what I do with Yuki and Musashi… you can consider that the key part of your punishment for now… second, unless it's been awhile… you and I are not having bed time fun for a good long while… finally, considering how much of a hospital bill Musashi had to pay, we ARE cutting you off on some food for a bit to have you learn a lesson about control…  **am I clear!?"** Nicole said while growling that last part.

Richard gave a good impression of a ghost as he pales greatly at the conditions. Mainly the food and no fun time.

However he can’t say anything since he’s in severe hot water now.

“Y-Yes dear.” He said.

"Good… oh and Yuki may come here and… Train you… so better make sure you are fully clean and I mean under the foreskin as well clean Richard… long story short… you are mine and Yuki's bitch for a good long while… understand?" Nicole said while she crossed her arms.

Richard was shocked after hearing that but can’t complain about anything before nodding his head.

"Good… anyway have fun watching TV and stuff, Yuki called me and she said she will be here in two days… better make sure you get clean the proper way." Nicole said before she walked from Richard leaving him alone.

Richard then lays on the floor and got into a fetal position.

_ ‘I fucked up.’  _ He thought.

The scene then fades to black on the Watterson household on the tense situation, how would this turn out between Nicole and Richard would be anyone's guess but one thing was clear, things would never be the same for awhile.


End file.
